Make it up to You
by Skinner155
Summary: Tina made a fancy home cooked meal for her and Newt but through unforeseen events the dinner gets indentured and Newt has to make it up to her. Newtina smut.
1. Chapter 1

Tina walked into the kitchen and looked down at the meal she had made nearly three hours ago. The candles had bunt themselves out, the roast cold and dried, the gravy congealed and the green beans waxy. With everything going on with Sarah and the other animals she had completely forgotten about the meal she had made. With her head down casted she started gathering up the food, perhaps she could salvage it for a soup. The potatoes and green beans yes, and the pork, possibly.

She was still disappointed, her and Newt rarely got to have a home cooked meal together. She was so looking forward to having a quite romantic dinner a chance for her to be a dotting wife, her job kept her away from home so often. And they were both use to the grab and go style of eating that it would have been a great change of place.

Her evening was still an eventful one and they now have two baby wampus cubs and their mother who after spending most of her life never getting to care for her cubs is happily cuddling with them now. And she got to spend that time with Newt but still, it was a bit of a waste of food.

After putting everything into the ice box and waving her wand to fill the top back up with ice she moved to clean the table till she felt arms wrap around her waist. He pulled her into his naked chest resting his face into her neck, his wet hair tickling hers and the fresh smell of soap.

"Sorry about dinner." He whispered, sending a shiver down her spin.

"It's alright, I'm going to turn it all into soup. How's Sarah?"

"She and the cubs are resting now. I'm going to check in on them in about an hour. I still feel bad about interrupting the evening you had planned, I'll have to make it up to you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" There was a twinkle in his eyes, spinning her around pushing her into the table his lips crashed into hers in a long-drawn kiss. She brought her hands over his shoulders into his wet hair while his fingers pressed hard into her hips.

The kiss was rough as their lips moved together, his muscles hard against her chest as his hand rounded over her butt to her thigh hitching her leg up around his waist. The shift in balance caused her to fall back, catching herself on her elbow.

His teeth grazed over her lips before biting down on the corner of her mouth. Tina gasped her hand pulling at his hair as his tongue slid in. She fought with him, going back and forth for control. She felt the rough skin of his hand slid under her skirt sending a rush of heat to her core.

He pulled away, his eyes slits, biting a smirk, the tips of his fingers brushed over her underwear. "I was thinking this, if you would like." Her face went red and a wetness came between her legs as he continued to rub his finger up and down.

"Newt…"

"Hmm?" He gave a teasing smile moving his fingers away from her core and tracing over her thighs.

"I…yes." He pushed her down onto the table cupping her core sliding his thumb over her folds through her underwear. He kissed down her neck to the collar of her shirt before moving over biting at her tender skin through the fabric.

Wanting to feel his teeth on her feverish skin she pushed him off just enough to undo the buttons of her shirt. Goosebumps covered her as the cold air meet her skin. She dragged her hands up over Newt's shoulders pulling him back down onto her. She felt the smile on his lips as he started sucking on her skin.

He moved over the dip of her clavicle down her breast past her stomach till he got to the hem of her skirt. He keeled on the ground before tracing his tongue across the soft skin of her stomach. The fingers that had been teasing her pulled away. She whimpered at the lost of heat and friction.

"Shh," He whispered into her skin running his hand down her legs then back up over the skirt. He looped his fingers over the hem before pulling the skirt and underwear down. She shook with embarrassment and anticipation.

He kissed over her freshly exposed skin down her thighs and back up. His hand took ahold of one of her leg and brought it to rest on his shoulder as his tongue licked over the sensitive area of her inner thigh. Tina's hands gripped tight to the side of the table as Newt's lips pressed into her core.

She jolted back as he kissed and sucked over her folds. He brought his hands up to her waist to hold her still as he continued the movements of his mouth. She lend forward tangling her fingers into his hair. The heat filling her body. Suddenly his tongue slid over her core in a painfully low manner.

"Newt." She moaned as his fingers pressed even harder into her skin. "Newt…please." He moved his tongue back down then slid the tip into her. She pressed the heal of her foot into his back as his tongue circled around her inner folds his lips still kissing on her opening.

He pushed his tongue in further bring his hand around the front of her stomach pressing flat against it as his thumb pressed into her swallow clitoris. Her breath hitched, and she tugged at his hair. He moaned sending a strange vibration through.

The heat inside her was burning hotter by the second. His tongue moved in and out, curling and then zigzagging. His finger strummed over har clitoris vigorously back and forth then up and down. His lips tickled her opening as he pressed harder into her his teeth grazing the delicate skin. Her toes curled her back arched as need for more raised closer to the surface.

He pinched her clitoris between his thumb and forefinger and licked over the hard bud playfully. A tremor rocked through her traveling up her spine in an explosion of sensations. Newt held onto her, bring her down to the floor and preventing her from falling as her body experienced a long high.

She laid on the floor, her hair cling to her damp forehead. Newt rub her leg resting his head in his hand and watched her with the same glintful stare.

"Stop it." She laughed. "It's embarrassing having you stare at me."

"Forgive me but your beautiful." She blushed and rolled to her side attempting to hid herself in him.

"It's still embarrassing." He chuckled and held her close, tangling his legs with hers. She felt the hardness of his pants press into her thigh.

"You're still hard."

"I'll take care of it later."

"I'll do it…with my hand…if that's okay."

He pressed his face into her hair. "If your comfortable with it."

She brought her hand to his torso, his muscles tensing under her, she edged her hand closer to his pant, he hadn't properly done them up after the wash and they hung loosely on his waist. Kissing his neck, she rubbed over the bulge.

He gave a groan, his fingers dancing up her side like playing a piano. She went slow pressing her palm into him. She encircled the shaft moving up, down and back again through the fabric of his boxers. "Tina…" The hot breath of his whispered filled her ear.

She pulled at his boxer, freeing the length from its restraints. His body shivered, and she kissed down his shoulder. Taking the length in her hand she began messaging it up and down. His fingers dragged down her back as she started going faster in a pulsating motion.

With her thumb she circled over the head. His breathing was stammered, her thumb strumming over the head faster her grip flexing. She bit into his neck, his body jolting his hands holding tight to her hips and a warm stickiness on her stomach.

"Tina…" His voice was almost inaudible. "Tina," he lifted her chin up and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, very similar to the one she would get when she came home from work. They laid there in the mess and heat of each other, but the uncomfortableness of the kitchen floor forced them up.

Tina could see the red marks of laying on the floor mixed the dotted bruising of Newt's finger tips across her body. He grabbed a towel cleaning the mess off himself then her. "Sorry," he said softly brushing over the bruise. "I met to make up dinner to you and I end up marking you.

She smiled, "I'm not complaining."

"Am I forgiven?"

"I wasn't even mad."

 *****This story took some reworking, there was a four page set up and much of the dialog wasn't in the first write but I've come to the understanding I can't write a smut with out my characters talking to each other during the smuty stuff. Also I don't think I write smut very well from the female prospective, I find my male prospective ones are better all together but maybe if you've read a couple of mind you could let me know. I'll probably post that four page set up as a second chapter for anyone interested. Be sure to check out my tumblr sskinner155 for the moodboard I'm going to make for this story and leave a review if you'd like.*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****This was the set up for the first chapter and is filler not neassary to the story but I had it written so I chose to post it. Contains mid description of animal birth.*****

The rich smell of rosemary and pork filled the small apartment. The moment she had gotten home form work she had been working on dinner. A treat for her and Newt as the two rarely ever went all out when it came to meal time. She had started prepping the day earlier and today it all came together. Pork, a rarity currently, with her grandmother's roasted potatoes recipe and steamed green beans with a little bit of bacon grease. With the ration gathering all the ingrediencies had taken a while and preparing it had taken all afternoon but finally she was done and rather pound of herself.

Taking a sip of wine, she waved her wand at the small round table in the corner and the place mats and places hovered into place making a cozy table setting. She moved the roast in the middle and the sides as well as placing the wine she had opened while cooking onto the table. With everything ready she just needed Newt.

She hadn't seen or heard form him since getting back home with a sigh she walked down the narrow hall to his study. Newt was nowhere to be seen but in the center of the room sat the infamous suit case, worn and weathered. She pulled open the top hearing the animals clearly and heavy movement.

"Newt, dinner's ready." Nothing. "Newt?" She could only hear the animals, and it was doubtful he could hear her over them. Grabbing an old pair of his shoes she stepped down into the case. He wasn't in his little shed, but she didn't expect him to be.

"Newt?" She called walking deeper into the case. She passed the rolly bugs and the fenghuang bird that he had rescued flow over her head. Tina eyed all the animals she passed with energetic curiosity, she helped care for many of them and they in turn where as close to her as Newt, but it still amazed her seeing them, not even five years ago animals such as these were considered nuisances. So much of Newts works had made waves in public interest and reforms in protecting them. He had accomplished a lot and taught so many, including her the importance and beauty of these animals.

"Newt?" She saw him sitting on the ground next to the wampus, Sarah. "Newt is everything okay."

He looked up at her his eyes wide and sunken, his wand in his hand and several odd items surrounded him. A bucket of water, towels and brush. "She's getting close to having her baby." He stroked her back, Sarah made a soft groaning hiss her hair on ends. Newt made a comforting coo to her and she rub her head into his lap, the pain passing her.

They had rescued Sarah from a private owner who was selling her cubs illegally. When they had gotten he,r she was pregnant again and Newt was able to estimate it as her sixth one. She herself wasn't even that old, and the amount of pregnancies and lack of time given to her to heal between them had worn her body. If it wasn't for her protruding stomach, she would be noting but fur and bones. Newt had been a real worry about her, despite his moto. If she did survive the pregnancy would the cubs, the last littler only had one survive.

"Why didn't you call for me." Tina asked taking a set next to him.

"I…she's not doing well, her breathing has been very irregular, normally a cat would move around, speed up the process, she hasn't moved from this spot. I didn't want to leave. I'm sorry." Picking up the brush he started running through her hair.

Tina felt a lump in her throat, Newt had never taken death well, particularly when the death could've been avoidable. "It's alright," She took his hand. "I'm here to help what needs done, have you seen to the other animals." In a move that mimicked Sarah he nuzzled his head into her neck, leaning much of his weight into her, she held firm.

"I haven't gotten to the snow tundra at all and the mooncalves need gathered up for bed."

She nodded once. "Alright I'll take care of that and you take care of Sarah but call for me if anything happens."

"Thank you, Tina." She got up and headed over to the mooncalves, the all peeked there head and big purple blue eyes at her, and started making happy cooing noise, she pulled her wand out and steering them to their pin with swirling lines of light. They all chased after the light happily, bumping and stumbling as they did. She counted over them twice to make sure she had them all. Before moving to the snow tundra, she transfigured her outfit into a thicker coat and long pants.

It had taken her a while to get to all the animals in the snow tundra, many of them preferred hiding or blending in with the soundings. And the harsh environment just made it difficult to move around but she got to all the animals and stepped out of the area a cold stiffness to her face and a layer of snow to her knees. With her wand she meddled way the now and changed her outfit back to her skirt and button up.

"Newt…I finished with the snow tundra and the mooncalves have been gathered." She came around to where he sat with Sarah still lying on her stomach very rapid breathing and otherwise not moving. Newt cradle her head pressing at her swallow stomach.

"We need to get her to start moving, her lying here isn't allowing the delivery to happen. Grab one of her toys." Tina got up and started looking around the pen coming across her favorite ball.

"Will this work?" She asked staring to bounce the ball.

"I tried earlier but she didn't but maybe now, we just need to get her to move even if its just back and forth." He moved to stand up. "Come now Sarah, Tina's came to play with you." Tina continued to bounce the ball making large movements in her line of vision. "Sarah, I know you don't want to move but we need you to get up just for a little while." Sarah made a cat line wine enough to make Tina reach for her wand and Newt to step back.

He recovered from her anger better tilting his head down at her bring his hand down to her nose allowing her to smell him, get comfortable with him again. "I know its not fair and that you've done all this before but this time you'll get to keep your cubs, me and Tina we will protect them, they'll stay here with you, but we need to deliver them first." Sarah had moved her head up and started nuzzling into his arm. Newt began petting around her head.

There was speculation that Wampus had the power of legilimency and the way Newt talked to her, Tina wondered if it was true was, she able to see into his head and understand the word he spoke. Biting her lip she imagined an imaging of Sarah with a cub bouncing around the pen, playing and eating and being together. Her and Newt caring for the cub and her, the cub growing into a strong adult.

Sarah peeked her head at Tina, her eyes a sparking black. She then looked at Newt and moved to raise to her paws. "There we go Sarah, that's it!" Newt said encouragingly. Tina bounced the ball as she walked slowly to her. Tina petted down her spine to tail as she walked around her, tossing the ball to Newt Sarah walked back towards him.

It wasn't the type of play Tina was used to with the other animals who were energetic and excited to see her or Newt with there favorite toy. Sarah just walked back and forth between the two of them, she was sure the ball had no interest to her. Then as she headed back to Newt, she went to her side making a loud crying noise that got several of the other animals worked up.

Newt was next to her comforting her. "It's happening." Tina watched with interests as Sarah made moaning cries Newt down her side as her breathing got faster then there was a baby cub between Sarah's paws.

The cub was covered in after birth and much smaller than Tina would have thought. Sarah had become quiet, as did Newt. Tina sat next to the to of them the quite heavy on her. Shouldn't it make a sound, a wining cry of some sort.

Newt moved to the other side and picked up the cub he brought it closer to Sarah and she began cleaning it, but it was still quiet. Tina watched the fall in Newt's face, this was one of his biggest fears. He moved to start petting down the spine of the cub, Sarah continued to clean it but with a mournful cry. Tina felt a ach in her chest, Newt had tried so hard for Sarah and Sarah had done so well made the effort and this was the outcome.

The whimpering cry of the cub pulled her attention. The cub began to move just slightly in Newt's arms. Tina gave a tearful gasp Sarah pulled excitedly at the cub. "Well done Sarah well done. One more to go though, come now where almost there." He flashed Tina a smile the traces of sad tears on his face were overcome with happy one.

Almost immediately after the first one Sarah gave birth to another cub, both girls. Newt had gotten their weight and size written down and their patterns to distinguish them later. Sarah took on the role of mother a right denied her several time. And with the worst out of the way the three of them cuddle to sleep.

"I'm going to wash up down here." Newt said. "Don't want to track this all through the apartment." She looked him up and down, he was covered in dirt and hay, and the after birth spared all over his shirt, she gave him a grimace.

"Yea might be best." She looked at herself she was spared the after birth but her like him she had dirt and hay all over her. "I should probably take one too, but I'll use the one in your office." Tina headed back up the suitcase stairs to the small office, waving her wand for the meatal tub bucket she felled it with water. It was smaller then the one they had down stairs, so when she sat in it, she had done so cross-legged. The uncomfortableness of it made her go quickly. Not wanting to put on the dirty shirt she grabbed one of Newt's and her skirt and headed into the kitchen.

 *****This was the set up to the first chapter, I chose to cut it cause it was much to long and I know most wouldn't want to read four pages of setup for a on-shot smut. Secondly I don't think the tones matched each other very well, maybe if I had make Newt and Tina's story end with them decide they wanted to try and have kids it could've worked but just felt the stories were two different.*****


End file.
